Early Birds
by RY16
Summary: Aomine's the first one to wake up in the morning [One-Shot] [Domestic Meme #1]


He slipped from beneath his boyfriend's arm slowly as to not wake him up and tiptoed out of the room.

It was always Aomine who woke first in the morning, on the contrary to popular belief. Sunrise or immediately after was that magical time of the day when the chirping of birds was the only sound you could hear; when the air was fresh and the sky was already bright but he didn't quite feel the scorching heat of summer.

Took him about ten minutes to brush his teeth, put on shorts and a sweatshirt and grab his ipod. Then he was out.

He would commence his morning routine by warming up, of course. One wouldn't want to spend days resting from a bad sprain, or anything worse. Aomine then put his ipod on shuffle and plugged his earphones on, placing the small device on an arm band type thing that he had recently and specifically bough for these occasions. Hopefully, it would keep his already cracked ipod from making contact with the ground. If not, then Aomine would have to have an unpleasant conversation with a certain blond that had convinced him to buy said arm band.

Warm and ready to go, Aomine started at a light pace, speeding up the rhythm of his steps every few minutes. He never ran at full speed, though. That would be unnecessarily tiring. Especially for one who had to go sit through university classes afterwards – another one of Kise's ideas… Personally he couldn't care less about higher education since he already had his future assured in a professional basketball team. Kise too and yet he insisted in experiencing _the college life_ , as he called it.

Aomine sighed remembering the stupid argument they had on the subject. Whatever! As long as Kise was happy he was happy too. Besides, it wouldn't exactly be exciting to start playing professionally without Kise. Guess who was going to have some pinning-against-locker action because they would be on the same team again… A smile slipped onto his lips and he nearly tripped over rock.

Aomine shook the warming thoughts away, for a time when he wasn't in danger of face-palming the concrete, preferably.

After a few more laps around the block, the sun was already bothering him quite a bit so he decided to return home. Except…

"Shit," Aomine muttered under his breath. He'd forgotten his house key. Great! That was just great! He really wanted to let the blond sleep for another hour but if he did then he'd be late for his train.

He decided to walk as slowly as it was possible for him, a usually fast-paced sort of person so he could let Kise enjoy his sleep for a little while longer. Although, that as it turns out was only fifteen minutes more.

He knocked on the door, not wanting to shout. No response of course, how could such a puny knock wake—

"Aominecchi!" The blond slammed the door open and threw his arms around Aomine.

"Hey, Kise come one I'm all sweaty!" He tried to push him away but the blond had a steel grip. His hair smelled liked peaches and his skin smelled of warmth and home.

The sudden contact made his cooled body warm up again, the heat reverberating throughout his entire body. "Come on, get off…" He tried to push the blond again before he could feel his stiff member.

"Welcome home!" Kise beamed with joy. "I've prepared you breakfast but that's gonna have to wait until you shower…" The blonde stripped his shirt and threw it at Aomine's chest. "Guess I'll have to join you…"

* * *

 **First prompt of a Domestic Meme I'm doing from tumblr: Who's the first one to wake up in the morning?**

 **Next prompt: Who's the one to make breakfast? - would anyone like to suggest a pairing? from knb or not from knb /can't promise i'll do it if i don't know the anime/pairing obviously**

 **Hope you liked and if you liked it and would like to read more Aokise I already wrote a few drabbles/oneshots... check them out maybe...** **.**

 **& pls let me know if there are any grammar mistakes, typos...It's kinda late so I might've not as edited as well as I think?**

 **All reviews are welcomed :)**


End file.
